Villager
Basic Town-aligned role. Villager (often abbreviated as bv) is the basic role for the town alignment. As such, it only has the powers that all town players do; their voice and their vote. The Villager is a very common role, with many setups incorporating it as the majority of town. Use and Power Setup design The villager is an important role for balance simply because it cannot claim anything to get out of situations. If all of town or even a large enough part of town were to be unique roles, the mafia members would be severely limited in their options in pushing and claiming roles. Having a large number of Villagers in a game will force town members to play well, and have to prove their worth to town instead of hiding behind a claim. As well as this, having a large pool for the mafia members to claim inside of makes the game more about generally hunting for mafia members instead of about forcing claims and 1 versus 1 situations. As such, it is commonly recommended to have half of town or more be or see themselves as Villager. Villager is not unique in fulfilling this position. Having a large number of any role will allow claim space for the mafia and remove the ability to claim that role to get out of a bad situation. However, having a more powerful role as the majority of town can vastly increase town power, and has to be balanced around. Play The Villager is often in the position where they have no ability to mechanically defend themselves when a player accuses them of being mafia. As such, the Villager should focus on playing as town-oriented as possible, often by being aggressive and defending themselves when needed. The Villager, like any town member, does not want to be lynched. The Villager's job is also be to provide cover for town power roles. While a Villager may not be able to find any mafia mechanically by themselves, they can take a hit for those who can. It is important to remain ambiguous about your role, so that the mafia do not dismiss the possibility of killing you. Interactions As Villager is the basic role for the town alignment, it is the role that town members are converted to upon them being targeted by the Tax Collector or other vanillaization abilities. Having once been a non-villager can be considered a power, however, and functionally makes these players able to claim their old role. The Villager appears as vanilla to the Vanilla Cop, along with Mafia and Scumbag. These three roles are considered the vanilla roles for the town, mafia, and third-party factions respectively. Trivia The abbreviation bv could stand for two things: basic villager, or blue villager. this is because the villager is both the basic town member, and because blue is the town's color. If there is only one Villager in the game, it could be considered a power role despite having no powers. This is also true for any roles that have no mechanical use for their powers, but are still unique in name. Category:Role Category:Vanilla